


i inspire you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Inspiration, Piano, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Tentang Roderich dan gubahan baru ciptaannya.





	i inspire you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Elizabeta mendengar alunan melodi dari ruang piano yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur. Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah lonjongnya. Si pemilik rumah yang dirindunya telah pulang.

Elizabeta melangkah ke ruang piano. Dibukanya perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut tanpa suara.

"Hei, Liz."

Elizabeta mengulum senyum, malu karena lebih dulu ketahuan. "Hei."

Pria di balik piano menghentikan permainannya lalu menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Duduk sini."

Elizabeta menurut. Hening sejenak sebelum ia angkat bicara, "Aku dengar permainanmu tadi, Roddy."

"Itu gubahan baru," sahut Roderich tanpa ditanya. "Kubuat selama perjalanan."

"Oh?" Elizabeta tertarik. "Tentang apa?"

"Kau," jawab Roderich sambil menatap Elizabeta dalam-dalam, "dan rindu."


End file.
